Underground Thieves
by Evangelinne
Summary: ABANDONED; REWRITE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I really need to get rid of this plot bunny so I can friggen update Theory of Relatives!**

**If it gets enough reviews, I might make it an actual story, but, for now, do not depend on an update, 'less I get 5+ reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Tell 'em, Zak, and I'll be the one to do your homework, and I'll be the one to tell Lilian you're breaking up, AND, I'll even buy you that mini race car...!**

**"Fine. Evane does not own TT, DP, or even me. I'm just her twin. Happy? NOW, GET THESE CHAINS OFF ME!"**

**Nah, sorry, crossed fin-gahs, Zak.**

**"F*ck you."**

**Yep!**

* * *

Danny grabbed his skate board, his black satchel, and his water bottle from the side of the road, deep in the slums of Jump City**.**

He hopped on his board, hooked his satchel (cough man purse cough) to his belt, stuffed the water in, and began riding.

Nobody spared him a glance. No muggers came near, no druggies dared glare, no thieves attempted to pick pocket him.

They all knew who he was. He was Danny, the leader of a little band of orphans, runaways, urchins, and the like.

That 'li'l band o' thievin' gits,' as a druggie named Romney called them, was also well known. They never took money, they were honest, they'd do any job for the right price, and, well... They were respected.

They had many names, but, the most common one was The Underground Thieves/Heroes. Well... It depended on who you asked.

As various run down warehouses, damp, abandoned town houses, buildings covered in murky dampness, ivy, and moss, and run down people, druggies, thieves, and convicts, all dressed in rags, passed by him, Danny wondered if the loot from this job would last.

He thought back to the gang, who, unbeknownst to the outside, were all special in some way, and that doesn't mean like, they're exceptionally good artists or singers, no, oh, no, no, sir. Well, some are, but we don't mean that, 'cause that'd be boring, now, wouldn't it?

There was Livvy, or Olivia, an air artist: She could make her pictures come to life. Then, there was Kai and Koi, twin boys; They could predict the future. Ironically, Kai, the cheery, optimistic one, could only predict dark things, and Koi could only see cheery, sunshine-y things, despite his moody exterior.

Ava was an extremely tiny girl who could make rainbows in the air, as long as it was day, and had an aura that made even closets light up like a carnival. Joely could turn into baby animals, even extinct ones. Abby, Livvy's best friend, was nicknamed Miss-Appear, because she could teleport. Emilie could levitate up to 6 feet off the ground. Liam had the ability to be invisible, but he could only do it when he had negative emotions, and then, he couldn't even control it. Zaiden could stop time for up to ten minutes at a time, but, it made him super tired and grumpy, so, he didn't do it that much. Trixan could sing at high enough vocals to crack reinforced steel or even diamonds.

The youngest ones in the group were quadruplets, two boys, two girls. Julia (or Jules), Nyx, Hector, and Moses. They, combined, could control all the elements: Julia had control over Earth, Moses had control over the Sky, Nyx had control over water, and Hector had control over Time. These kids are 8, and they're never let sleep in the same room after their last place had crumpled to the ground due to a mini hurricane slash tsunami slash time warp slash earthquake in their room.

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts by arriving at their place: A small one room shack... With a secret.

Danny tugged at the rotting lumber door, heard it squeak open, nodded, went in, closed the door behind him, shrunk his board with a button into a keychain that he hooked onto his belt, and sighed.

After his nice sigh of relief and moment of peace and quiet that he so rarely got these days, he unlocked the trap door, hidden under a damp chair and a decaying rug, and swung himself down, starting down the wooden ladder inside and swinging the door above shut above his head, descending into the darkness.

* * *

Robin looked at the gruff man tied to the chair. "The Underground Thieves...?" he asked the man, doubt dripping in icicles off his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, dey are a group of li'l tieves. Run by teenagah, sixteen or so, I dunno, dey'll do any job fer dah right price, eh-cept killing or steh-lings from inehcents, dey vill onleh steh-le from some'n who dun't neh-ds it, and dey reh-vuse ter kill," said the man, hurriedly, in a mix of accents; Chicago, New York, California, Texas, German, Russian, English, Holland, and some others.

Robin was appalled. He'd heard rumors, but... Still. Sixteen, HIS AGE, and leading a gang of little thieves?  
But, there was more.

"Yeah, yeah, and dey are shuh-poh-zed to be schpecial, yah. I haz zeen a garhl named Ava, she zeemed ta glow up no mattah vhat. And, I haz heard leadah boy talking ta garhl, callzing her Mizz App-Peire, I zink. And den dere tree, no, fowr, li'l childrenz of about eight vho cuh-lapsed a build'ng, yah, very strange childrenz in-zeed, in-zeed."

_Yes, very, very strange indeed,_ thought Robin.

* * *

**Woo hoo! My longest chapter ever. It took me forever to write the guy's accent. Oh, wow, ONE THOUSAND WORDS? Boo yah-ai-yah! I spent two hours on and off on this chapter.**

**BTW, there was no Phantom Planet. More explanation later.**

**If I get 5+ reviews, I will turn this into a story for all o' ya good folkie dolkies!**

**Adios, ciao, bye, cya!**

**-Evane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-o, ai-yah dey-o. Quick replies to the first four reviews I see, sorry if I don't put yours!**

_**Snow: Ikr? Such an amazing chapter! (Sarcasm) Heh, kidding, thank you!**_

_**RC: Shank ya very much-! (Chews popcorn, swallows) Mmm, this is some good pizzazz...**_

_**Jake: ...Thanks! Want some virtual Ava Munchy/Joely O/Sophia Puff flavored popcorn? No? Anyone? (Pout)**_

_**Ceru: Boo ya ai yah! Thanks so-oo-oo much! Here's a VIRTUAL COOKIE!**_

**_Aquiline: Heh... Yeah, well, my school nickname IS Walking Dictionary, so, gimme some credit_.**

**Okay... That was five...! (Neck rub)**

**YES, I IS CONTINUE-VOUS-ING!**

**Fine, I'll reply to more...**

_**Guest: Agreed. Sam X Danny forever! Thanks for the suggestion.**_

_**Flopsy: Why, TYVM!**_

**_PhantomPhan: Ah-Greed there. I normally hate my OCs because they're dull and are flat, but this time, for some reason or another, seem as 3D and faultful yet amazing as Danny... I based 'em off my friends, just tweak the ages and BOOM_!**

**Now, then... Yes, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOT EVEN AT LEAST HALF OF THE OCs, WHICH ARE PEOPLE FROM MY SCHOOL! Oh, for any questions, this is what they looked like in the fifth grade, because I really didn't want s bunch'a kids Danny's age. And the plotline is mine, too. And so is the gruff 'Accent Dude', really... ANYWAYS!**

* * *

Robin looked at the photo, from which grinning children, trapped in time, waved up at him happily, full of hope and wonder and happiness.

The one front and center was a fifteen or sixteen year old boy who had messy, shaggy, short cut, ink black hair, deathly pale skin, and striking, crystaline, icy blue eyes that sparkled in optimism and had flecks of radiation green in them. He had a floppy, short sleeved, plain gray tee shirt, black skinny jeans, and radiation green high top sneakers. He was ruffling the girl next to him's hair.

The girl was tiny, looking maybe seven, but, was probably eleven, and she had white blonde Draco Malfoy hair that reached her hip, pale skin, clear, laughing, sparkling, grass green eyes, a pastel like coloration, and a wide grin. She wore sky blue skinny jeans with patterns of autumn leaves on them, a slightly oversized dark green hoodie with no sleeves, a long sleeved, ceramic white shirt underneath, and gray Adidas-brand sneakers with fluorescent red laces and floppy black socks.

There was maybe fifteen kids total in the picture, the youngest being maybe seven or eight, the oldest, the leader's age, sixteen or fifteen. They stood in front of a boarded up warehouse, smiling widely and waving, laughter sparkling in their eyes, looking like one large, happy family.

He turned the picture over and was surprised to find neat, slanted, loopy handwriting on the back.

"Danny, Ava, Livvy, Kai, Koi, Liam, Abby, Trixan, Moses, Jules, Nyx, Hector, Zaiden, Emilie, and Joely; Our family picture, January 12, 2013, in front of our place by the pier in Jump, Hahn Appliance Warehouse's... Er, Warehouse."

He chuckled at this, then got serious again and sifted through the bag he'd found in the remains of the warehouse.

He pulled out another picture. It showed a small shack the size of the Tower's coat closet, and three people were waving and grinning in front of it.

A girl with long, thin, honey blonde hair, tan skin, hazel brown eyes flecked with sky blue, and a wide grin split across her face. She wore a gray hoodie with a maroon oval set dead center, worn, baggy blue jeans with many patches and one or two holes or rips, and indigo Nikes. She held a worn soccer ball in her hands and was about twelve or eleven.

A boy with floppy, bleach white hair (that somehow... looked natural) that he was brushing out of his face stood on her left. Alongside the (weird) hair, he looked to be Asian (not bein' racist, just sayin'), with pinched, gleaming dark green eyes with flecks of gray, a dark tan complexion, and a wide smile. He wore a mustard yellow sweatshirt, frayed, boot cut, dark green jeans, and shock white Chuck Taylors. He held a baseball in his hand and was maybe thirteen or fourteen years old.

Another girl, her arms linked with Honey Hair, had a light brown skin tone, dark brown, almost black, wavy hair that was tied in a low ponytail that reached the end of her ribcage, and large, almond shaped eyes which were light gray with large flecks of silvery blue in them. She wore a mint green Aeropostale hoodie that was unzipped, gray skinny jeans that flopped out at hem and were frayed around the edges, a dark blue tank top under her hoodie, and black, leather, Army style boots. She held a basketball and was around Honey Hair's age.

He turned it over, and, unsurprisingly, in the same loopy yet neat handwriting as before, it said: "FROM RIGHT TO LEFT: Livvy, age 11, Liam, age 14, and Abby, age 10 ¾. They are in our new place in the slums of Jump. April 3, 2013. Oh, P.S.: Abby in-sis-ted on the ¾ thing."

He found one last thing in the bag:

_A SLIP OF PAPER THAT READ: "304-706-5636 Emergency #" in the loopy_ _handwriting_.

Robin gasped and swiveled his chair back to face the desk pre-tty darn fast and grabbed his phone.

He started dialing.

* * *

Danny was sitting on the molding step of an old townhouse in the slums in an alley only accessible by the groups' escape tunnels, alone, just thinkin', when his phone rang.

He shot up like a bullet and answered it, but forced himself to be calm. "Mmm, 'ello? This better not be about Moses and peanut butter again...!"

He paled slightly. "Yeah, this is Danny. Look, if you're one of those people who wants us to rob a bank or break into a house, you gotta 'nother thing comin' in the name of 'No', so, eh-"

He was interrupted and he paled even more. "Dude. Not everyone's a Superman. And we more often do helpful jobs than stealing ones, okay? We only steal when, like, Nyx has pneumonia, or Emilie has frostbitten fingers or some'in' like that."

He grunted after a few seconds. "Well, of COURSE Elijah Bones thinks we're thieves. We begged him for an apple, 'cause Joely was so sick that time, an' we didn't have food."

He sighed. "Fine. We'll come in for your questioning. All of us. Afterwards, YOU leave US alone an' go on killing villains like I used to, okay? You save the middle and upper class, we save the slummies."

* * *

Robin breathed in tightly. "Done," was all he said before he hung up.

* * *

**Wow, DONE!**

**This is after PP and really anywhere after Terra, 'cause I'm to lazy to look it up, but before Trigon (?).**

**OVER ONE THOUSAND WORDS! Woo hoo, boo ya ai yah, boo ya ai yah!**

**This is now... A story!**

**And a cliffie... Ooh, what shall doth happen unto us?**

**Cya, b'ya, ciao, hasta la vista, sayonara, adios, cya!**

**-Evane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woop a doop, boo ya ai yah, boo ya ai yah, boo ya ai yah! I'm gonna update once a day or so for a bit, then I might take a tiny break...**

**Review time!**

_**Sohrem: Yeah, Ikr? It's all, Did Moses kill the peanut butter again? Robin is serious yet humorous to me, so, I'm going to base him off of that. **_

_**AnA: If only I could answer that! Ugh... But that'd ruin it...**_

_**Kreepers: Oh, thanks! Free virtual cookies for you!**_

**_Yin/Yang: Yes, yes, thanks, virtual cookies for you guys, and let's not forget the milk!_  
**

**Well, then. Anyways...**

**Oh, right! I have a pairings poll on my profile, please, check it out for me, if you can spare a sec.**

**I only own plot, OCs, etc.**

* * *

Robin paced. And paced. And paced and paced and paced and paced and paced and paced, around and around and around his room. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea. The words whispered like a breeze in his mind, like a murmur in his ear, wrapping around his soul and tugging at it and what he'd done.

Suddenly, the island's cam alarm went off, and he raced to his surveillance screen, the words floating away.

* * *

On the island's border, the girl named Abby from the picture popped up from thin air, with fourteen other people holding on for dear life.

Abby grunted. "Okay, we're here, all off, all off, please!, before Moses pukes on me from the seventeen PB & Js he had!"

The various kids limped off her, then looked up at the tower in amazement. "Wowza," a little African-American girl said, "It's just so- so-" She held out her arms real wide. "Humungo jumbo size!"

The boy named Liam tugged at her arm. "C'mon, Jules. We gotta get in an' out, before something happens!"

The leader said, "Lee, just ask Koi if anythin' good'll happen." He turned to a younger boy with mousey brown hair. "Well?"

Koi sighed. "Danny, good is gonna come outta this..." An identical boy piped up, "And some awful, horrible, rotten things will, too!"

The little blondie girl from the 'family photo' said, "Look, why don't we just, um, I dunno, _knock _or something?!"

So, 'Danny' walked up to their door, the others trailing behind, muttering and murmuring to each other, sighing impatiently, or staring off into the distance.

* * *

DING-DONG-DONG DONG DOOOOOOOOOOONG echoed through the house. He'd told the others to, quote, Scram till this is over, okay?, unquote, so the Tower was empty.

Robin rushed to the door, flipping down the stairs instead of walking, and skidded to a stop in front of the door.

He sucked in a long, deep breath, held it, gulped, and let the door slide open.

There was a very uncomfortable looking boy of about Robin's age in the doorway, with some other kids trailing behind, apparently hastily dressed in their rush to get here on time, and even then, they were seven minutes late. One girl's shirt was inside out. A boy's jacket was buttoned crooked. A little kid's shoes were on the wrong feet. A boy's overall strap was undone. They all had bags under their eyes and were rubbing their eyes and yawning heavily.

Danny stuck out a hand. "Danny." Robin's leather gloved hand took it and shook it firmly and crisply, like Danny's hair wasn't bedraggled, and his sneakers were well worn and scuffed beyond belief. "Robin. Come in, I guess...?"

The wonderous kids came in. A little boy with midnight black, shaggy hair that reached his shoulders and obsidian black eyes pointed at the TV and asked, "Whazzat?"

Danny hushed him. "Hector, that's a T.V. It's like the little radio you like to fiddle with, but it shows pictures, too, like the ones Lili does when she drops in. Remember? Now, shush."

Hector's eyes sparkled in amazement, and Robin's heart pounded. This kid had never seen a T.V. before? And who was Lili?

He was going to interrogate this astounded, happy little kid? Ask him to explain why he did what he did? He knew what Danny meant now. These were happy little kids with no place to go, and Danny could help them, and he knew he would, no matter what the price, even if it was his life on the line. This kid was so pure and happy and innocent. He didn't know the bad side of his guardian. If he even had one. Danny's eyes emitted pure, unadulterated joy and pride, with but a little sadness mixed into it.

He gestured to Danny to come with him. He got into a defensive stance. "What about them?" A hand brushed Danny's shoulder to signalize Emilie was behind him. "It's 'kay. We'll watch 'em," she said, in a tiny voice that spiked with pride, joy, and protection. "Livvy can make some pictures for 'em."

Danny nodded and then turned to Robin. "Okay."

* * *

They set off into the Tower's halls, with their gray walls, floors, ceilings, doors, and window frames silently.

Finally, they went into a little, shock white room that only had a gray alloy table and two chairs, one, a metal one with shackles hanging from it, in front of the table, the other one, an alloy stool with a black cushion atop it.

Danny sat in one chair, have expecting the shackles to click on, but when they didn't, he looked at Robin, perched (Heh heh, geddit? Perched? Robin? Oh, what the heck, never mind!) atop the stool, in surprise.

"You raise kids," he said flatly, "And you're sixteen." Danny shrugged. "Cages come in all shapes in sizes," was all he said.

"Now," stated Robin, "Let's get crackin', shall we?"

* * *

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, cliffie, cliffie, cliffie! Hope this is enough action. Two chapters in one day and writer's block, whew! This truly wore me out.**

**B'ya, ciao, aloha (which also means bye), cya, sayonara, bye, buh-bai-bai!**

**-Evane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, not that long of a chapter, but still. Thanks, Yin, Yang, Weirdo, Sohrem, and Aqui. My only steadfast reviewers. Give a wup-wup for 'em, guys! And, eh, gals, heh, heh... (Runs from rabid reviewers and ducks into a dimly lit alley) Phew.**

**Guys, I have an announcement actually, two:**

**1) Only two unique poll answer-ers?! Jeez. I'll just put up a poll here, and you guys can answer via review!**

**2) I am now making requirements for every chapter: 5 reviews and 10 views to get the next chapter, starting next chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OCs, PLOT, ETC.!**

**Poll:**

**What pairings should I use in The Underground Thieves?**

_**Danny Star**_

_**Danny Jinx**_

_**Danny Sam**_

_**Robin Raven**_

_**Robin Star**_

_**Beastboy Raven**_

_**Beastboy Star**_

_**Danny Ravem**_

* * *

Danny looked at Robin. "What do you want to know?" Flat, bland, straight out, yet determined, strong.

Robin looked him in the eye. "Who are you?" Danny nodded, then stated curtly yet vaguely, "Danny." Robin sighed. "Sarcasm doesn't go far here."

Danny looked him in the eyes. "I was serious. I gave up my old life a long time ago. Most of us did, y'know."

Robin choked. He did know. But... "Is that a reason to start pick pocketing and stealing?" Danny sighed. "We only steal when we're desperate. I gotta feed fourteen kids, two cats, a magic gerbil, and a stuffed, talking ghost plushie with an attitude. On my own."

Robin shifted slightly. "...A magic what and a stuffed what?" was all he said. Danny scowled. "Point is, some pizza joint ain't gonna hire a sixteen year old kiddo with no proper papers, now, are they?"

"...No." Danny looked at him steadily. "While you live up here in luxury, I take apples from food vendors to feed kids. You fight physical bad guys. We fight 'em, too. You're accepted. We're just freaks, abominations. You have any clue what it's like to be experimented on, have people goggle at your insides? Point is, you think we do this by choice, traffic light?"

"...Why not ask for help?" asked Robin. Danny facepalmed, quite exasperatedly. "Oh, gee, great idea. Sir, Hector here is sick, and oh, he can control time, so be careful! Yeah, toh-tuh-lly gonna work!" Ah, sarcasm.

Robin frowned. "Why not ask us?" ..."Traffic Light, it wouldn't be any good, and you know that right well! 'Oh, Robin, sir, help us, our two cats, our magic gerbil, and a talking ghost plushie with an attitude! We're metahumans, too, no matter how much we stole!' So-o-o-o gonna work," Danny said, his voice curled and dripping of sarcasm. His lip curled in disgust. "Is this all?"

Robin sighed. "No... Would you stay to meet the other Titans?"

Danny considered it. Then, he looked at the camera as Livvy and Emilie told a story, Livvy making pictures with her 'talent' as the littler kids ogled at it, transfixed.

He sighed. "Sure, why not! Abbs'll hafta get the cats, the gerbil, and the plushie, though. I don't understand how Nyx loves it to death; You should hear it's potty mouth," he said, then shuddered. "Literal and metaphorical."

* * *

After retrieving a black cat with radiation green eyes, a white cat with icy blue eyes, a literally rainbow colored gerbil named Dennis, and the green ghosty plush, which had duct tape over it's mouth, Danny gathered all the kids up.

He looked at them, then at Robin, who was standing to the sidelines in the Ops Room.

"Right," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together for attention, "We're gonna show Traffic Light here what we can do."

They got in a line. Ava went first. She pulled in a deep breath, then, as she let it out, a blinding light came from her, filling the whole room with dazzling light, caressing their faces with a heated warmth.

Ava let go, and the room was dim again. Stars danced in everyone's eyes. She skipped over to the couch and started messing with the cats, which were named Denni and Phantom.

Emilie was next. She sat down criss cross, her face a mask of determination, her half zipped blue jacket fluttering, her crew cut brown hair twisting in the breeze in the room, her glasses askew on her face, brown eyes screwed up in concentration. Sweat dripped down her face, from heat or trying, they weren't sure.

Suddenly, she was floating; One foot, then two, then three. She climbed until she was five feet up, then, she floated to the sleek, red leather couch and let herself fall.

Joely was up. She stood stock still, black brown hair askew and frizzy, her pink Keep Calm 'N' Rawr tee shirt sopped with sweat, her purple glasses glinting from the sunlight. She breathed in and out heavily, her blue, wide eyes blank and glazed in concentration.

She started to shift. It was slow going, much slower than BB's, but there none the less. Her hair spiked, her legs shortened, her pale frame grew thicker, broader, longer. Her sharp edges grew intense, and fur, the color of her hair, grew all over her body; she was reduced to all fours; now she had a tail- and-

In Joely's place sat a brown black wolf with Joely's eyes. It had an obviously pleased expression on it's wolverine-like face.

Wolf Joely leaped onto the couch and started turning back, silently barking in laughter at Robin's eyes and expression.

Next up was Abby. She smiled, her dark hair whipping around, intelligent gray eyes scrunched up. She stood there, breathing slowly. Suddenly, her hair grew and grew and grew and it whipped around faster and faster and faster and faster and faster, twirling round and round and round Abby, the wind billowing heavily in the room, swirling a vortex around her.

And then, Abby was just... Lost. The wind changed, and it drifted to the leather couch, where Abby suddenly sat, back straight, eyes gleaming, petite, long fingered hands in her lap, clasped together, her hair in the air, lifted by the wind, and then, the wind settled, and her hair settled onto her back.

* * *

Many turns, two penguins, an accidental body switch, three broken windows, seven phone calls, four alternate dimension trips, an earthquake, a mini tsunami, and a thirty three minute time stop later, they were done.

"Damn, Ava, who knew your mom was a gymnast?"

"That penguin's eyes scareeeed meeee!"

"Wow, Liam, who knew you and Trixan could break a titanium lined window?"

"...And THAT'S why you gotta control your powers, Hector!"

Did we mention that Robin's headache was now massive?

* * *

**Wow... Done!**

**Remember to post a poll answer.**

**Peace it, all a' ya dipstickers!**

**-Evane**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter.**

**Current Poll answers (as of when I write this A/N):**

**Danny Raven: 3**

**RobStar: 6**

**BB Raven: 1**

**Danny Jinx: 4**

**Okay, that's settled. Time to answer some of you guy's reviews. 10+ reviews? Niceee, guys!**

**Aqui: Yeah. Only way I could incorporate Sam into this would be to reveal back stories early on, and, well, that'd mess up any vague ideas I have for this. I'm, uh, kinda wingin' it as I go... And, yes, randomness has a max of once or twice a chapter. I hate how some people add random, unneeded things to bump up word count. That last part is there to add some sort of soft, humorous touch, because I can't always be serious.**

**Yin 'n' Yang: Heh, yeah, Robin, pay the price for being curious. As they say, Curiosity destroyed Titans' Tower! ...I think...?**

**Thanks, guys! One or two more chapters to answer the poll, 'kay?**

**On with it!**

* * *

Robin rubbed his forehead. The ops center was back to normal, besides the various mini groups of kids scattered around.

The quadruplets were gathered around Joely, who was telling them a story, occasionally changing forms to add emphasis on what she was saying.

Emilie floated two feet over the red, leather, round-a-bout couch, holding a thick, worn, leather hardback book, occasionally flipping a page, or pulling a dog eared page straight.

Kai and Koi were plopped on the ground, facing each other, dueling with their Pokémon cards, sometime pausing to utter a choice word or two about their opponent, his moves, or a certain card.

Abby and Livvy were kicking a soccer ball to each other. Occasionally, Abby'd disappear (much less dramatically than earlier, mind you) to get the ball from where it had rolled off to.

Ava was sitting with the cats in her lap or next to her, crooning to them and petting them, telling them about her old siblings, and how her mom was a gymnast, and her own pets. The cats listened intently.

Liam, Zaiden, and Trixan were tossing a football around to each other. They'd occasionally have an argument, a spat, a debate, or a screaming match. They'd then go back to a normal 'guy to other guy' talk.

Danny sat, cross legged, in front of a window, with his back to it, his eyes closed, his breathing steady, hands in his lap. He was either meditating, thinking, or being bored. Robin didn't know. Nor did he really care...

* * *

Robin stepped into the hall, pulled out the T-Municator, as BB and Cy'd deemed it, and rang up a group call.

"Friend Robin!" "Yo, Rob, what's up?" "Hello." "Oh, 'ey, Robin!"

"Hi, guys," said Robin into the communicator, "You know the people I was interrogating today?"

"Mhm." "Yep!" "Yeah, man." "Yes." The chorus was loud and static-y through the communicator.

"I want you to meet them. They're here."

"Okay, man, on my way!" "Yes." "Oh, glorious, new friends! We must return to home!" "Yeah, sweet, I'm a'comin', 'kay?"

"Good." Robin shut off his 'T-Munnicator' and stepped into the ops room. Danny was now having an intent argument with Ava about... Vegetarianism...?

* * *

"Ugh, no! No! No! Danny, meat is bad. Jeez. Joely's been most'a the animals people eat! Tofu may be blegh, but, jeez, poor pigs and cows and stuff!"

"Ava, meat is healthy and cheaper than buying veggies from slummies that aren't rotten or filthy. I know it hurts, but it's not that bad. We can't afford clean, healthy veggies. We'd have to leave the alleys to get it!" exclaimed Danny.

They didn't notice Robin come up behind Danny.

Until he kicked Danny. Hard. With a roundhouse kick. To the... You know what. No, not Voldemort! Just... Y'know... Yeah... 'Area'.

"Ow!" Danny whirled around, sparks dancing in front of his eyes. "Hey! If you're gonna kick me, do it where I'll SEE IT, please!"

Ava snickered.

"Look, the others are coming, so can you... I dunno... Get ready or... Something... Err... Please?"

"KIDS, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, WE'RE GONNA MEET THE OTHER TITANS!" screamed Danny.

The other kids shuffled, ran, teleported, walked, glided, or slid over to join the big jumble of kids.

The door slid open to reveal-...

* * *

Vlad looked at the screen, which showed the 'shack with a secret', and the maniacal grin on his face grew.

"How is our, ah, guest?" he asked the Maddie hologram next to him. "She refuses to interact or react to anything we do, dumpling cake."

He pounded his fist on the table. "Blast it. I don't want to ruin our subject, but it is clear she needs some discipline in her house guest manners!"

White energy rings formed at Vlad Masters's waist. One flew upwards, and one glided downwards.

His Italian, deluxe, hand tailored black suit, pointy, polished, hand crafted boots, and long, silky, suave gray hair, pulled back into a ponytail, became a shock white tunic shirt with a flapped out, red collar, a white cape with a blood red inside, an old-fashioned black leather belt with a silver circle holder, and shiny black boots. His skin was now a creamy whitish blue. His hair was black with gray streaks, pumped up high into a V shape. He also now had glowing red eyes and sharp fangs.

He went intangible and went through the floor to his lab.

Strapped against a dissection table was a thirteen year old girl with shaggy, long black hair, icy blue eyes with multiple bags under them, a red hoodie sweatshirt, bloodied, torn blue jeans, and worn out All Star sneakers.

"Let me GO, Vlad! Let me GO!" came her exhausted voice. Plasmius frowned. "No, no, I'm afraid I cannot do that, young girl."

Danni kicked and struggled against her bonds. "Why not!" she demanded. Vlad made _tsk, tsk, tsk_ noises in his throat.

"Now why-" he grinned maliciously- "Would I do that?"

He pulled out dissection tools and set them up quickly, humming Singin' In The Rain. Danni's eyes widened as he pulled out knives, magnifying glasses, and other tooths.

He duct taped her mouth. "Hush, Danielle. This will only hurt... A lot."

He pulled her shirt off as she struggled against him, then went limp. "Good girl. Now hold still."

He pulled a knife from his arsenal and made the Y cut.

Screaming. Blinding pain.

Vlad looked inside at the mix of ectoplasm and blood. He studied her. Occasionally, when she started thrashing, he'd hold up the knife menacingly.

Eventually, he stopped. "There we are. I think we're done, don't you, Danielle? Yes, yes..." He turned to the Maddie Hologram. "Take her to the containment unit until further notice." "Okay, puddin' pop!"

* * *

**Whew! Took forever!**

**I think I had a little TOO much fun writing that last bit...**

**Ciao, bye, sayonara, cya, b'ya!**

**-Evane**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey-o, people, back with another chapter...!**

**I made a few mistakes...**

**TOOLS, not TOOTH. In the last bit. Sorry.**

**Thanks, j15! Vlad's rings are black, not white. Whoops, eh, heh, heh, heh!**

**I may take a break to work on my THG one shot. I dunno.**

**I own only the OCs, plot, and themes!**

* * *

Danni struggled against the ectoplasmic ropes binding her hands. A gag adorned her mouth, and her feet were bound with the same rope.

She decided to try to say a word. Something simple. "Hello"? No. "Anyone"? No... She decided on "Help".

"Hlepmrphlff" came out of her mouth. No, that wasn't it... "Helmflphh. Hepmrfhlff." No, that wasn't right, either... "Helmph!" That was closer. "Helphh!" Yes, ye-e-es...! "Melp!" ALMOST... "HELP!" Yes!

Vlad stormed in in Plasmius form, cape flying behind him, gripping an ectotaser in his gloved palms.

He tugged her up roughly and zapped her again and again and again, making her eyes water in turn, but no sound came out of her mouth; She couldn't let him win by seeing her hurt. It was something unspoken, but a rule present: Don't let him get to you.

Eventually, he stopped zapping her, and tugged at her glowing green, bloodstained ropes. "Come on, girl. You need to learn your manners!" He curled his lips in a malevolent smile and phased them through three floors before they reached the lab.

He pulled her exhausted body to a metal examination table and undid her ropes, knowing she was too tired and in pain to try to escape. He kept her gag on as he clipped the metal arm and leg holders off, slid her onto the table, and pulled the holders shut.

Vlad set out his newly cleaned tools and selected a sharp scalpel knife and a magnifying glass from his arsenal.

Screams were heard through the mansion, then sobs.

Then silence.

Complete silence.

Then Vlad was screaming. "TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Danni's voice was underused and cracked. Hollow. "No, you bastard! If I-I-I can h-help them, I WILL!" But strong, determined.

"AUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Danni's screams echoed around the rooms, filling the castle-house and sounding like a banshee.

"AUAAUGAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! AUUUUUUUHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Vlad's silky voice spoke up after her screaming died out. "Tell me, _Lili, _I think it is, how are you and Danny? I'd heard of your little group. Just tell me, and I'll let you go...!"

"Never, you fruit loop!" Sigh. "I should have known you would say that..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGHHHHH!"

* * *

Danny looked at the person in the doorway. That shadow... The way it topped up in a V shape... It looked like-...

Then he turned to Abby, totally ignoring Robin. "GO! Get the others out of here! Please!" His eyes were pleading and he was shaking hard, his stance defensive yet fearful.

"C'MON KIDS, C'MON! ALPHA V.M.P.! COME ON, COME ON, LET'S _GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GOOOOO!_"

All the children grabbed Abby or someone connected to Abby. Nyx got the gerbil, Jules got the ghost plushie, and Liam & Ava grabbed Denni and Phantom.

"IT'S V.M.P.! ABBY, GET THEM TO THE HOUSE, GRAB EVERYTHING, AND RUN! I'LL CATCH UP!"

Then, as Abby and the others disappeared, Danny turned to Robin. "Stay if you gotta, but you better not tell anyone ABOUT ME...!"

"About you-...?!- HOLY SH-T-!"

Danny's clothes became a black HAZMAT jumpsuit, covered with blood and green stuff- ectoplasm- with a shock white belt, light gray, half to knee high boots, and silver wrist... Were those broken shackles? His hair was now a glowing white gray color, his complexion was darker, almost an uber heavy tan, and his eyes- Robin's breath caught.

His eyes were a pulsing, fluorescent, radiation green with icy blue flecks in them.

* * *

"Danny... It's been a while. Two years since you ran," came a suave, silky voice from the shadows.

Out stepped Vlad Plasmius, holding glowing green chains, the color of Danny's eyes, which were connected to-

"DANI!" yelled... er... Danny... That's... Confusing...

The girl was about 13, and she was the girl, younger version of what Robin decided to call Danny's "human side". Creative, eh? Her jeans and sweatshirt were stained with ectoplasm and blood, and were adorned with rips, holes, and tears.

"YOU FRUITLOOP BASTARD!" screamed Danny, letting loose strong ectorays at Vlad, which he couldn't dodge, so he was rammed into the wall.

Vlad got up and brushed himself off. "Be that as it may, Daniel, I have come with a... Proposition, of sorts."

Danny growled, but stopped shooting and listened.

And the message was clear, the second he said it.

"You for her, Daniel... A trade."

Danny stopped. He got an angry yet helpless look on his face. Dani's eyes widened. No, he couldn't actually think that- That he could- That he would-

"Deal."

* * *

**I so, so sorry, but I have to cut off here. Spent all day (I lost everything three times), and this is all I can muster on up.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**-Evane**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally updating! Woo!**

**The Pairings Poll is now OVER, TYVM!**

**Don't be set on Danny and Jinx, because, as I'll quote from a mail with AquilineFeline: **

**"_...that for it to be a Jinx, Danny'd have to join the HIVE, and that just doesn't smell right for this scenario. I mean, I doubt that the school would take the entire gang (with small children), he's too loyal to abandon them, and even if the kids go with him, the HIVE will undoubtedly have them do things that go against their admittedly low, but still strict, moral code._"**

**This'll be on my P.C. (Hey, that rhymes! Geddit? Be? P.C.? Oh, gimme a break, guys, you gotta admit it was funny... Riiiiight?), so it may be longer.**

**Then again, I AM inworld on Smallworlds and doing this AND listening to music, so... Meh...**

* * *

Danny sat up. Blinding pain in his head and arms and torso. He layed back down again, breathing heavily. Where was he? It was white- He knew that- A blinding white, an infuriating, nasty, pure, awful, blinding white that danced in his eyes, even after he closed them.

_Where am I? What happened? Dani... Vlad... Titans' Tower... The kids- OH, OH, NO. Oh, no, no, no- White. Oh, damn, that's a lot'a white for a roo- Wait, white?! White, where in Vlad's place is there whi- Wait, there'd be Packers colors everywhere, so-so I'm not in Vlad's... But then... Where am I?! What about Dani, and-and the kids?! OH, MAN-! Robin knows, he knows, he'll tell the world, they'll track us down- Oh, oh, oh... God, I really blew it._

"Woah, woah, easy, Danny. You okay?" A face peered at him."You... Well... You kind'a drifted there for a while." White, floppy hair, tan skin, anxiously biting his lip-

"_L-Liam_?" croaked Danny in surprise and astonishment.

"Yeah, man. You really conked out in the middle of doin'- Eh- Whatever you were doin'. We were all worried, so some'a the others fixed ya up all nice with bandages, and Robin, I think..? We-e-ell, he took ya to here. The infirmary, he called it, I think."

Suddenly, Abby and Olivia peered in. "Yeah. You really looked like a pickled frog there, Danny," stated Abby matter-of-factly. Olivia nodded, then looked at Abby, then back to him. "Or like Liam, singing in the shower... Turned into a human... Mixed with your facial expressions and skin tone."

"HEY! I resent that!" Abby nodded. "Yeah? I resent your singing." Olivia grinned. "True that, Abbs."

Danny sat up uncertainly. His head still hurt, but less than the last time he'd tried to sit up. That was good, right?

"Wh-What happened? Th-There was _him, _a-and she was- And I- Oh, God, wha-what _h-h-happened?!_"

Olivia shook her head. "Just a dream, Danny." The words didn't register to Danny. _J-Just-Just a DREAM?!_

* * *

_Just a dream, Danny..._

_Woah, woah, easy, Danny._

_You kind'a drifted there for a while..._

_Looked like a pickled frog._

Words swirled and dipped and dived and spun in his head. No, it couldn't be just a dream. It was so REAL. The screaming, Vlad's words, Danni in glowing ectoplasmic chains-

_-for you._

_Daniel-_

_DANNI!_

_Just a dream._

_RUN!_

_-Don't tell._

_Just a dream._

_A dream._

_Just a dream._

_Just- Just a dream._

_A dream?_

_Yes? __No?_

_Maybe. I don't know for sure... Buuut-_

_Right. Back to life...?_

* * *

"-Anny? Danny, you O.K., man? Da-anny?!"

"Yeah. Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh, thank God, Danny, we were worried!" Abby shot him a 'Look'. "Yeah, Danny, don't do that to us," said Olivia.

Danny sat up, ignored his throbbing headache, and pulled the white sheets of the bed back.

Livvy, Abby, and Liam protested, but nothing would work. Danny stood up shakily, then thanked whatever almighty thing was up in the sky for them not changing him into, like, a hospital gown, or a bedsheet with arm- and head-holes in it.

"Jeez, I'm fine. Absolutely fine. In fa-a-act, I'm peachy. Just stop, guys, I'm totally fine. Okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yes, Livvy, I'm sure."

"You're suuuure you're sure?"

"YES, Liam, I'm sure I'm sure."

"You're suuuure you're sure you're sure?"

"Abby...-!"

"Okay, okay, jeez!"

He bit his lip. "What happened?"

Liam spoke up. "Well, after you passed out, Emilie searched ya over for any physical things... Wrong, ya know? Well-"

Abby continued for him. "-And, well, since you didn't have any, really, she thought you were fine-"

Livvy picked it up from her. "-But you started spazz'ming all over the place, all crazy-like, y'know, and openin' your mouth in silent screams of, like, agony and pain and crap like that-"

Liam picked up again. "-So we took you here. You've been here for, what?" He looked at Livvy and Abby. "Two hours? Well, anyways... That's what happened."

"TWO HOURS?!" Danny bolted to the door, but was blocked by the trio of informants. "Whoa, tiger, slow it. The Titans are here... You... You should... S-Stay here!"

"THE TITANS?! YOU- YOU LEFT THE KIDS WITH THE _TITANS_?! _THEY'RE _SUPERHEROES_. WE'RE_ A BAND OF PICKPOCKETS!_ YOU DO THE MATH!_"

They slunk back. "Oh."

"OH IS RIGHT, ABBY!"

Danny stormed out, the trio chasing after.

* * *

Hector looked admiringly at Cyborg. "You're made of metal, dude! I have a toy robot like you I made out of scrap metal. It can move it's legs and arms and I record stuff for it to say with a voicebox I found in a Dumpster! See?!" The little boy showed Cyborg a little robot that was about half a foot tall. "His name's Otto."

Cyborg whistled. "Ni-i-ice, kid."

Meanwhile, Koi was talking to Raven. "My brother is re-a-lly cheery, and I _hate _it! When he loses a game, he says, 'Good job!' When I'm sad, he just _has _to come bug me, and when I'm reading, he _demands _a game of Tag. It's just so _stupid_!"

Raven nodded and looked curiously at the little boy. She was even MORE curious when he said, "Oh, by the way, next week, nobody'll bug you for two whole days."

"How do you know?" asked Raven in her monotone voice. She was hiding her curiosity.

"I can see the future, and so can Kai. Kai sees all the bad, awful stuff, and I see the good, cheery stuff. It's never big things, like explosions or world peace, but things like next week's lottery numbers or you'll break your new CD. Things like that."

"Mmm."

Starfire was telling stories to the younger kids. "-And then the Snorglebap Encus came out and reared its big, green, ugly head and roared." Jules squealed and said, "Like this? RAWOOOOOOOOOR!" Starfire clapped her hands. "Yes, good job! Friend Julia, you are truly wondiforous at capturing the sound of a Snorglebap Encus!"

Nyx nudged Jules. 'Ya hear that? You're good at roaring like a Snorgle what's-it."

Suddenly, Robin heard yelling in the hall leading to the Ops Room. He, BB, and some kids were playing Kai's Pokemon game, and currently, Emilie was winning.

"Danny, I don't think-" "Liam, I don't CARE if I was passed out, you KNOW I have to-" "Danny! We're FINE! They're SUPERHEROES! It's not liken they're gonna pull Moses aside and interrogate 'im!" 'Livvy, I could care less, I don't know them, I don't know this place-"

The quartet barged in.

* * *

**I bet cha NOBODY was expecting that, eh?**

**Well, Evane, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. sorry I took so long. But (yay!) I have excuses!**

**1) Drawing Soph's birthday present.**

**2) School ends this week. Tomorrow, Friday, in fact, as of when I write this. I'm finally moving on! YES!**

**3) I've gotten re-connected with some old friends.**

**4) NovelJoy (A novel website like WattPad, but with better writing and a more tightly knit community, look it up.) PM'd and asked if I'd join their site and submit this. (Also, can you review to tell me whether I should or not?) I'm happy! Way, WAY HAPPY!**

**5) I got 167 dollars (Yay, yay, YAY!) and had to spend 70 of it on a fifty pack of Crayola colored pencils and 6 books (In case you're wondering, I got Fang and Angel from the M.R. series, the Candy Shop War, Witch and Wizard: THE GIFT, and the first two Fablehaven books) at Michaels and Books-A-Million.**

**Excuses out of the way, it's time for Stern Evane. _You guys completely and utterly SUCK at reviewing lately._ What'm I doing wrong, guys?! Only _5 reviews_ for the last chapter. Pathetic, guys. _And yes, two of those were by the same person._ (Sigh.)**

**I own nothing but plot, no, none of the characters, buuuut, I also own the OCs, the hobo accent dude, and Zak. "You don't own me." Yes I do, you're an OC in me, Jules, Bells, and Kat's Zelda, Yu-Gi-Oh (Kat drags me into it, even if I don't watch it -.-"), Zelda and/or Harry Potter roleplaying sessions. "But sti-i-illl...! At least Nero isn't in this story..." Do you want me to put him in?! "NO!" Then SHUT UP! And, wow, thanks, anonymous reviewer! Turns out my idea for Kai and Koi's from Jake Long: American Dragon. I _knew_ I'd gotten the idea from SOMEwhere.**

**Rant over, story beginning!**

* * *

"_Time out!_" The ghost with a purple cloak and a green blue spectral tail floated into view with an amused look on his adult face, where Jules and Nyx were getting up, Hector's head had whirled around to the door, Cyborg was halfway through jolting (his left foot in the air, his right one pounding the floor- It was really quite funny), Starfire was charging a bolt in her hand, Emilie was spinning her eyes from her winnings, and Danny was in the doorway, a stern, stubborn, angry expression on his face, Liam, Livvy, and Abby with their mouths half open, probably in the middle of arguing with Danny.

They were all frozen in place.

The ghost, who I'll now refer to as Clockwork (Yes- The master of time, Danny's guardian, all that shizz), chuckled lightly and pulled a few medallions from inside his cloak, where a grandfather clock-like thing hung, and its pendulum swayed.

He suddenly shifted, growing a long beard, many wrinkles, and a hunch in his back.

He slipped one of the gear medallions with the inscription CW over Danny's head, who resumed his shouting suddenly, as if someone had just turned an invisible wind-up key on his back. "-N'T KNOW _WHAT _YOU WERE _THINKI- _C-Clockwork?!" Danny's voice shook as a blue mist flew out of his mouth and evaporated in the warm spring air (Stale air- Time stop air) as a breeze was halfway through floating into the room through the window.

"Daniel... We have much to discuss," said the time master as he shifted again, into a young child this time. The angered yet softened and determined look in Danny's eyes seemed to portray Danny's thoughts to Clockwork. _I should be mad... He's popping up after all this time?! But he probably kept the ghosts from me and the kids... I should be grateful... But after all this TIME, he comes NOW?! _Danny sighed in resignation.

"Fine," he grumbled and slumped onto the couch, ignoring Koi, who was next to him, frozen in mid-head-turn, with Raven floating off the ground an inch, her mouth half open in saying "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", her hands already collecting black energy, also frozen.

Clockwork tossed a medallion over Robin's head and floated back, getting ready to pull up his purple-blue ectoplasmic shield if Robin went into DefCon mode.

"-Ahck!" Robin sprang up, then got a confused look on his face."Wha-?!" He looked at Beastboy's frozen face, then at Danny, then he locked eyes with Clockwork. They had a silent glare fight, and Clockwork won. Robin looked away and turned to Danny.

"What the- pardon my language- fucking hell is happening?!" demanded Robin. Danny rolled his eyes. "Robin, meet Clockwork, Master of Time, yada yada yada, a bunch of formal title-y shit. Clocky, you know everyone, so I'm not gonna introduce Robin."

Robin finally slightly relaxed his fighting stance. "Master of Time? Clocky? Know everyone?!"

"Clocky" sighed. "As I said to Daniel... We have much to discuss."

* * *

Danny's memories surfaced slowly.

"DANNY! DANNY! DANNY! Oh, oh, oh, God, man, is he gonna be okay?! He'll be okay, right?! RIGHT?!" A boy's voice. Dancing flames. An African-American boy with torn clothes. Tucker.

"Danny. Danny! DANNY!" A girl's voice. A pale, black haired girl with violet eyes. Ectoplasm mixed with blood- Everywhere. Sam.

"He'll be fine... Right? Danny! DANNY! This isn't funny, if this is a joke! Danny, wake up! Open your eyes! DANNY?!" Another girl's voice. Pale skin, teal eyes, a turquoise headband. Red hair that, in his blurry memories, mixed in with the flames in the background of the scene. Jazz.

Clashing jumpsuits. Mom. Dad.

Flames, burning, scorching flames, whipping around, cupping his face in warmth, relishing in the howling of the wind... And people.

A burning feeling. Seeing the sky through the sparks. Praying that they were okay.

Feeling hopleless as he ran through ashen remains and scorching, flaming fire, feeling smoke fill the air, his lungs, and, gradually, his mind.

Tortured screams and the howling wind. Seeing the remains of places. Watching his town burn down, residents and all.

It's just a memory! That's what Danny tried to tell himself. But... It... Just... Felt so... He didn't know... Weird? Realistic?

Danny pulled out of the memory, surpressing a heavy sob slash sigh.

* * *

**Finally, DONE!**

**Sorry for shortness.**

**I might start a small FanFiction to try to let creative juices flow... So keep an eye out!**

**-Evane**


	9. Author's Note

**Hi.**

**This isn't a chapter.**

**This is going on hiatus. Donno how long.**

**If it goes for a week, it'll be up for adoption.**

**I just... Don't have inspiration.**

**Anyone who wants to adopt, PM me.**

**I'm sorry, but... This is just going... Nowhere...**

**It's a good idea, I'm just... Blehmnhh.**

**Evane, signing out.**

**(P.S.: ALL OCs BELONG TO ME AND SO DOES STORY AND PLOT! DO NOT CLAIM IT UNLESS I GIVE PERMISSION!)**


	10. REWRITE

**Hi.**

**I know I said I'd shut down this story. Most of you probably went, "Ooh! A new chapter!" or "I've never seen this story before..."**

**Well, if you didn't read last chapter, it said I was shutting down the story, blah blah blah.**

**But I've decided that I'd do a rewrite, because this story was my first real story and I want to remake it.**

**Thanks again. It'll be up in a bit, so check it out.**

**Peace.**


End file.
